


Shattered

by UserImpala67



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserImpala67/pseuds/UserImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sad little thing I wrote depicting scenes between Seishirou and Subaru. <br/>Death, Sadness, Angst.</p><p>~Emery Colt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Rain pouring down, blood on the wind,

Two young men, together once again. 

Two pain-filled pairs of watery eyes,

One life slipping away as two broken hearts die.

“Seishirou?” 征四郎

“Yes, Subaru?”はい、スバル？

“I love you still.” 私はまだあなたを愛しています。

“I don’t.”私はしないでください。

Pain, emotion, lies, one shattered heart, love broken apart, two lives destroyed.

“Seishirou-san?”

“Yes, Subaru.”

“It doesn’t have to end this way.” それは、この方法を終了する必要はありません。

“It is our destiny. You can’t change fate Subaru-kun. Goodbye.” それは私たちの運命です。あなたは運命を変更することはできません。さようなら。

“I will never say Goodbye.” 私は別れを言うことはありません。

A fight, already won, a boy gladly giving his life at the hands of his beloved.

“Subaru…”

“It had to be you. But it didn’t have to end this way.” それはあなたがしなければならなかったが、それはこの方法を終了する必要はありませんでした。

“It does.” それはありません。

“No.” いいえ。Īe. “Fight me.” 私と戦います。

Another battle, another death, one more painful memory, it happens again. 

“I didn’t want this to happen.” 私はこれが起こることを望んでいませんでした。

“I know.” 知っています。

“I love you. You, you loved me… how could this happen?” わたしは、あなたを愛しています。あなたは私を愛しました。これはどのように起こるのですか？

“Subaru,”

“Please, it was supposed to be me… don’t die…” それは私をされている必要がありますしてください。死なないでください。

“Subaru, I-”

“Please, please…” してください、お願いし

“Remember my bet? Subaru, do you remember my promise?” あなたは私の賭けを覚えていますか？私の約束？

“Yes.” はい。

“I didn’t kill you because….” 私はあなたのために殺していません…

“Seishirou-san-”

“You are so very kind Subaru-kun. You always were.” あなたは親切です。あなたはいつもありました。

“No, please, don’t… just keep looking at me, this isn’t real, this can’t be real!” 私を見ておいてください。これは本当のことはできません！

“I DO love you Subaru. I will always love you.” 私はあなたを愛してください。私はあなたのことをいつまでも愛します。

“I know, I know, I love you too, please, please, I love you!” 知っています。私もあなたを愛してます。死ぬことはしないでください。わたしは、あなたを愛しています！

“I’m sorry. Goodbye.” ごめんなさい。さようなら。

One young boy sitting broken and blood soaked. 

Eyes empty face tear-stained, wishing for home. 

Heartbroken, numb he stands now truly alone.


End file.
